The Unpopular
by CosmicStories
Summary: Astrid- the girl who was bullied, the girl who was called useless, the girl who was abused, the girl with no friends, the girl who thought she was friends with at least one person but that person also bullied her. Watch how Astrid's life changes...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Unpopular**_

_**Hey guys! Welcome to my new Hiccstrid modern fanfic called 'The Unpopular'. Astrid is going to be the weak, scrawny little girl and Hiccup will be…basically Astrid. Hope you guys enjoy! This will be the first chapter. This is based in America but I am using the circulation system of school from the United Kingdom if that makes sense. Don't count on daily updates though! Just warning you! Anyway on with the first chapter! **_

_**-Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened. –Dr Seuss.**_

* * *

**Astrid's P.O.V**

Hi! The name's Astrid. I'm 15 and have been horribly bullied since primary school. _**(A/N: Primary school is like when the children are 4 to 11. Sorry guys I'm British and do not understand how school works in America) **_

I used to come home with loads of bruises and scratches. My father and mother never thought anything about me because I was so useless. They never even spoke to me except calling me down for supper. That's about it. I was fine with it until one day they moved away while I was at school and I was sad but decided not to show it. Plus, not all the bruises came from the bullies; they also came from my parents. Yep, I know it's sad, that they abused me. No one ever believed me though; even the teachers usually pay no attention to me. I don't mind though and to be honest with you, I'm kind of glad they moved away. Now my auntie (who actually bothered to speak to me) lives with me. She brought the house of my parents and we both never heard from them again. It wasn't their fault that they abused me, they were always drunk. But I guess if they really did _love me_ that they would've stopped.

My auntie knows about it, I told her, and for once someone believes me. I'm glad I live with her, she seems more like of a mother to me than an auntie. She always spoils me with some new clothes but occasionally games and books. I know, I seem like I'm a nerd but I'm not. I just like to read and I _love _gaming. It makes sense because I've got a 55inch TV in my room just for my video games and sometimes TV. I've currently got a ps3 but for Christmas I'm going to ask for a Xbox one and ps4 because in my opinion, they are both good consoles.

My auntie doesn't mind, she's actually quite rich so she can actually afford things. Oh I forgot to mention I live in a small place called Berk and we're moving into a bigger house. Yes I can't wait! I think it has about 6 bedrooms including mine and my aunties. It's going to be _huge!_

*Skip to day they have moved into the new house and unpacked*

This house is amazing! We only finished unpacking a couple of days ago. I've settled in already. The problem is, it gets lonely when my Auntie Emma, yeah that's her name, Emma. Anyway it gets lonely when she's at work. Plus I have to go to school tomorrow, great and it's a new school year. Yay another year of getting bullied, I don't understand, I'm in year 11 (15-16) and I still get bullied. But the problem is, everyone thinks that I still have a _happy _life with my _parents_. They bully me because they think I'm weak and a teacher's pet. But I'm not; I'm smart but not nerdy smart! I'm in top set for everything, even p.e! But I hate it. The same people have bullied me for years. Their names are Hiccup, Heather, Jack, Flynn, Elsa, Rapunzel aka Punzie, Merida, Elsa's sister Anna and Kristoff, Anna's friend. Well it's mainly Hiccup, Heather and Jack. The others guys just watch. They call themselves '_the big nine'. _I know great name they came up with.

"Astrid, suppers ready!" Emma shouted.

"Ok coming!" I shouted back. I ran downstairs more like slid down on the banister and walked calmly into the dining room. I sniffed and smelt a pie. Hmmm I love pies! On the table I saw the pie, vegetables and gravy on the plate. I smiled and sat down, waiting for Auntie.E to sit with me. I call her that sometimes. She walked in with 2 glasses filled with water. I don't really drink anything else, besides water is the best liquid for us humans to drink.

After that delicious I went back up to bed and I told Auntie.E that I was going to sleep. I wasn't. Well why should I? It's only 7pm plus I don't go to sleep till 10 or 11. Wait…oh yeah I forgot…I got school tomorrow…_fun times NOT._ Oh well, I'll just go on COD advanced warfare. That's one of my favourite games! It's amazing!

*3 hours later…*

Just completed the campaign now im going to sleep. I hope I'm not tired in the morning. School starts at 8:45 AM. I've done all my homework as well. I know I get bullied for being the teacher's pet but to be honest I enjoy school and want to get a good job. Anyway I better watch out for 'the big nine' tomorrow.

* * *

*Next morning*

Time: 8:00am

I finally got to school on time well a little bit early I guess. By little I mean like half an hour early. I would've checked my phone but I don't have one. I don't want one because what's the point the little group I sometimes hang out with don't even have phones either and plus everyone thinks I'm _poor_. Well I was since my Auntie came to look after me. But I still dress like I'm poor. I don't want to get attention by wearing expensive clothes.

Anyway, on the way to school I saw my bullies luckily they didn't see me since I put my hood up. Well I better go get my schedule. Great, my form (aka homeroom) is near the end of the school. Oh well. I look at what I have got this year.

Monday:

Science

Maths

Break

English

History

Lunch

Form

French

Yay I love all those lessons so that's good. I heard the bell so I headed for my first lesson, Science. I wonder who I have in this class this year. Nope, spoke too soon the famous 'big nine' is in my class. Great just great. I saw a sit at the back walking towards it, while keeping my head down. Then I suddenly tripped and saw Heather and Jack laughing while Hiccup was looking at me. I sighed and went to pick up my books when I saw someone helping me.

I looked up and saw…phew it was only Tuffnut also known as Tony. I sent him a small smile and stood up. I walked to the back and sat down on my own, with no one seated by me. Then the teacher came in. Our lesson started, this is going to be a long one.

*10 minutes before the end of the lesson*

"Okay everyone, QUIET!" the teacher shouted. Everyone did quiet down and the teacher announced we will be doing a project of what we had learnt in this lesson and from last year. She announced the partners and then came to the names with the h's. "Astrid Hofferson and…Hiccup Haddock." I groaned in annoyance, knowing Hiccup won't make any effort towards it; guess I have to do it. The class ended and before I left _Hiccup _came up to me. "So," he said, "wanna do it at my house or yours?" Is her seriously asking me that? Wow and to think, he bullied me for what, 11 years? Wow that's big. I just shrugged and walked off before he could respond. Well, that was weird…

*Time skip to end of lunch*

I was on my way to form and I was late because I was held back by a teacher. I was the last one there and the only seat left was next to…oh no…not Hiccup! Why of all people it had to be _Hiccup_. I apologised to the teacher and sat down, taking out my book to read. What, I've got nothing else to do. Well would _you_ want to speak to one of the person's that bullied you for 11 years? I wouldn't. I stopped reading when a note was passed to me from Hiccup. It read:

_You didn't answer my question from earlier. The science project at mine or yours?_

_-Hiccup_

I scribbled down a reply saying I will do it and I don't need his help but he insisted and told me to go to his house after school. "No thanks," I mumbled "why would you want to hang out with 'useless' Astrid Hofferson?" He pouted and replied, "Uh for the science project? Come on Astrid my friends don't know this but I actually enjoy science and I want to do well in it. Please?" I sighed and nodded a yes. He mouthed a 'thank you' and turned to messing around with some of the boys in the room.

Well now it's the end of the day and I'm waiting for Hiccup by the gates. But he's taking _ages_. I then noticed someone in a hooded jacket walking behind the 'big nine'. They walked past me and some of them laughed but most of them just looked at me. I then noticed that Hiccup wasn't with them. As soon as they left I turned and started to walk home, but I was stopped when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see Hiccup and sighed in relief. He let go and we started to walk to his house.

*Hiccup's house in his bedroom, 2 hours later*

"That's it, we're done!" Hiccup exclaimed. A small smile appeared slightly but disappeared quickly. I felt a heap of tears stinging in my eyes and I quickly ran out the room into the garden. I heard Hiccup follow me and said "Astrid, what…what's wrong?"

* * *

**Hiccup's P.O.V (FINALLY)**

We just finished the science project and suddenly Astrid ran out the room. I followed her in to the garden and found her sitting down, her face in her hands. I just realised she was crying silently and I think I know what she was crying about. Me and 'the big nine' bullying her. Ever since we started, well I never wanted to start bullying anyone but Heather made me and Jack follow her lead otherwise she would have seriously hurt Astrid and Jack's crush, Elsa. Oh gods I feel terrible. I sat down next to her. "Astrid, are you…okay?"

She looked up, her eyes buffy and red, "You actually think I'm okay?!" She shouted. Oops, bad move Haddock.

"I have been bullied nearly my whole life and you ask after 11 years if I'm okay?!" She shouted even louder at that point. I winced and looked down in guilt. She sighed in annoyance and went into my house. She came back with the science project and placed it behind her then sat back down again. I finally spoke up. "Astrid I…" She interrupted me, "No Hiccup, I don't need to know what you're going to say." I sighed but I continued.

"Me and Jack…" She stopped me again. "Hiccup I don't want to know. I'll see you around at school I guess." And she walked off with our project. I need to tell her the truth sooner or later.

* * *

**Astrid's P.O.V**

I walked off, away from Hiccup's. Whatever he had to say I didn't want to hear it because I know he won't mean it. I mean, seriously asking if I'm _okay_, after _11 years._ Now that's kind of suspicious but I don't need to think about it. I mean I like being alone, means I don't have to deal with any problems. I got home and found a note from Auntie E. It says that she'll be working late so I can order some food. I smiled and placed our science project in my room.

I finally got into bed and before I went to sleep a question popped into my head.

Why does he suddenly care so much?

_**Phew glad this chapter is done. So hope you enjoyed this is the first chapter of my new fanfic. Please review and all that, helps me a lot. As I said before, don't wait for daily updates, they will probably be in between 1 to 2 weeks. Sorry if you would have wanted that. Anyway, I think I kind of left it at a cliff hanger but I'm not sure. Anyway I'm going to leave it here so thanks guys, until next time…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Unpopular CH2**_

_**Hey guys! I thought I may as well update you on this story. I was really impressed; I got 2 reviews from guests! I mean that might not be a lot to you guys but that means a lot to me! Thank you to all the people that have recently reviewed this story! Guys, this part is serious, if any of you guys feel like people are saying mean things to you and it continues, don't be afraid to tell anyone. It can be your parents, aunties, uncles or even your friends, just pointing it out. Anyway, on with the chapter!**_

_**-If you cannot do great things, do small things in a great way -Napoleon Hill**_

**Astrid's P.O.V**

It was a few days later after that awkward moment with _him_. Hiccup happened, I mean I have kind of liked him more than a friend for a while but he's dating Merida and plus he thinks I'm 'useless' just like everyone else. Ugh my life; I mean there's no point with me being here in this world anymore. Don't worry I'm not stupid, I just feel like that _every single day_. He doesn't know that I like-like him, he's too 'popular' and I'm just 'me'. The girl's parents who disowned her, the girl with no friends.

Anyway enough being sad, let's be happy, I'm getting a puppy! Auntie.E realised I was getting lonely without her so she dragged be into the pet store on Tuesday (which was yesterday) and we got a female grey and white husky. She's so cute, I named her Stormfly, I know weird name but once we got here inside the house a storm came and I saw a fly in the house so what about 'Storm-fly'? She did like it because she barked happily. She's currently asleep on my bed, but I woke her up because its 8:15 and I need to leave for school. "Hey Stormfly?" She opened her eyes lazily and looked up. Aww her face is so cute! She has blue eyes like me which makes her cuter. I stroked her head and gave her a hug. She licked my cheek in return. I shouted bye to Emma and left the house.

I got to school in about 10 minutes so it was now 8:25. Great, I have 20 minutes still school starts. Ok Astrid, avoid the big nine, just go to the cafeteria and do homework or something. I started to walk fast until Heather and Jack blocked my way. I groaned. Ok here it comes. "Where you going, Hofferson?" Heather asked, coldly. I didn't answer. It's better if I don't. I saw Heather glare at me and raised her fist, ready to punch me. I ducked away, getting ready for the impact.

But I never felt it, instead she lowered her clenched fist and whispered, "You got lucky _this time_," and they both walked off. I felt that I was about to cry in relief but I blinked my eyes rapidly. Phew, that was close, I wonder why she didn't do it, and she usually does. Then I saw. Oh the principal was watching us. That explains it.

Ugh great, I just saw Merida kissing Hiccup. I hated seeing that, knowing I would never have a boyfriend. Oh well.

I got….huh for once I actually don't know what I have first. Oh yeah it's Science. Oh well here we go. I got in the class and saw the seats had all changed. There were 6 rows and 8 columns. In 3 of the columns there were two chairs and one desk. Great I might have to share. I don't particularly want to but I don't like being told off by the teachers, some of them kinda scare me. Plus I like being good in class. I looked at the seating plan and I was seated in the 5th column and the 1st row with…oh no. Ugh, it read (next to my name) _Hiccup. . _ Great, I'm not going to hear the end of this from Heather. She'll say things that Merida told her to say but Merida doesn't say _horrible things_ like Heather does.

_**(A/N: As much as I dislike shipping 'Mericup' I figured Hiccup may as well be taken so other girls don't swarm him and everything. Sorry to all you Mericup shippers but in my opinion I personally hate them being together.)**_

I just sat in my seat, reading my book until class starts.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

(Early this morning)

I woke up today and I was really tired. Oh I remembered the project is due today, I hope Astrid hasn't forgot it. Astrid. Her shiny ocean like eyes, her soft golden hair her…Hiccup stop! You have a brilliant girlfriend and you love her not _Astrid_. But every time I saw Astrid my heart skips a beat, even though she was bullied by us, the 'big nine', (I regret it now) she has never been horrible to anyone or hurt anyone personally. Don't tell Merida that, she'll kill me. I mean, yeah I like being with Merida, but it seems like me and Astrid get along better.

Anyway I better head off to school otherwise I'm going to be late. I hope Astrid is here today, if not well what am I going to do in Science?  
I got to school and was pulled into a corner by no other than…oh it was just Merida. Great, she was the last person I wanted to see, only because I needed to ask Astrid about the project. I was about to speak but she kissed me with a little bit too much passion. If you know what I mean. I pulled away and she smirked. I smiled back and kissed her cheek goodbye and walked to class. When I kiss Merida it's nice and everything but it doesn't feel _right_. I really, _really hope _Astrid is in today.

I got to science and saw she was seated in a different space. Oh great we have a new seating plan. I think Heather and Jack got moved from our science because they were getting low grades. I'm glad, now I can show my true self in science anyway. I quickly walked in the room and looked at the new seating plan. Yes I'm sat next to Astrid. Now I can talk to her, properly! This day started of horribly but now it's amazing. I know it's kind of a cheesy line, but get used to it. It's who I am. Ok hiccup calm down, you're about to sit next to the most beautiful girl you know. Wait did I just say that, oh I'm so glad it was in my head! Phew, ok just go. So I did, I walked over and sat down. I said hi and she nodded in return, not looking up from her book. I sighed. "Astrid, I'm so-sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to upset you." Did I just stutter?!

**Astrid's P.O.V**

"Astrid, I'm so-sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to upset you." Did he seriously apologise? Wow he's never done that before, ever. I looked up to see him staring at me. He _finally _realised what he was doing and looked down. I swear I saw him blush. Ha, and I thought he loved Merida. Oh sorry I'm joking, geez people these days. Anyway back to reality.

He punched me on my shoulder. "Ow what was that for?" I said rubbing my now painful shoulder. Kidding! "For not paying attention, class is about to start." I pouted, "Oops." He was about to reply but then the teacher came in. Ha good luck with this work today! Gods he's so cute! Wait what?

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Half way through the science lesson I noticed Astrid hold her side before sighing heavily. I looked at her with concern, just as a friend! Gods don't get the wrong idea. Anyway I turned back to my work when she suddenly ran out the classroom, obviously with the teacher's permission. I looked at her running out, dumbfounded. Whatever it is, I need to see if she's ok. I admit I have been such an idiot to her but I also need to apologise.

I walk up to the teacher's desk and show her my work then I ask, "Miss, can I go fill my drink up with water?" She nods, acknowledging that I have finished my work. Little did she know that I wasn't filling up my drink, but I was going to check if Astrid is ok. I walked out the classroom calmly but when I saw Astrid walk out the building from the window I ran after her. I nearly tripped on the stairs; yep meet the 'clumsy' Hiccup. Anyway, just ignore I uh said that. Ok, now she's…running out of school?! Gods, never thought she would ever do _that_. Wait nevermind, she's just gone to the park around the corner. Phew, I'm glad she didn't run home or something. Geez that would have been a long run. Ok yeah, now she's currently sitting against a huge tree. Ok I'll just wait here for a bit and see what she does.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

I just ran out of school. Stupid! I know, I'm going to be SO told off by the head teacher. I ran out because my side was hurting. You see Heather got me the other day, as in bullying me _again_. Now I have a massive bruise that has a scar over it. The problem is it opened a little causing it to sting, _a lot_. So yeah, that's the story. I had nowhere to go because my house was a few miles away so I usually got the bus home. Oh great, I'm going to have to walk home. Ugh, well I will in a minute because my side is literally killing me. Not really! It's a figure of speech! God, people these days.

Anyway, I'm currently in the park, sat against a huge broad tree. No idea why (except from my side) I'm just bored. Then I heard a twig snap behind me then a whispered voice. Is that…is that…Hiccup?! "Hiccup?" He then appeared from behind a bush, obviously cursing under his breath. I sighed and heard him sit next to me. He then punched my forearm then my side. He _punched _my _side_. Does he not know that I have a very painful and let me say _massive _bruise there?! Oh wait…he doesn't even talk to me anymore…so how should he know? I'm so dumb sometimes…like seriously doesn't anyone tell me these things?!

Returning to the world known as 'earth'. I breathed heavily and Hiccup noticed. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry, it wasn't meant to be hard. Are you okay?" he asked with obvious concern in his voice. "I…I'm…f-fine…" Oh gods I stuttered. Oh great now he looks suspicious.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

"I…I'm…f-fine…" She stuttered. She was obviously lying. I mean seriously, she was stuttering, sweating and messing around with her fingers. I looked down at her, staring. She looked up and our eyes met. Gods they were so beautiful. I'm starting to wonder, do I seriously love Astrid _more _than Merida? I mean I'm not even sure if I love Merida. Oh I'd better stop staring now. Right time to talk about her, "Astrid, please tell me what's wrong. You don't have to tell me, but I can help with whatever it is." She sighed and crossed her legs, one foot above the other. Come on, that's it I'm using the puppy eyes on her. She looked up and saw my face and she started laughing but then wheezing. She eventually calmed down and held her side, again, in the same place. I took both of her hands in my left and grabbed the loose end of her shirt in my right. I tugged at it gently, asking to lift it slightly. She sighed again and nodded. I lifted it slightly to show a horrifying huge scared bruise which was bleeding. I gasped and let her shirt fall down again. I took her shoulders in my hands and shook her gently until she looked up. "Astrid who did this?" She got out of my grasp and turned her back towards me. I went in front of her, kneeling down. Again I looked and she whispered something that I could barely hear, "It…w-was…H-H-Heather…" That struck me hard. I mean yeah I knew we bullied her but I never knew Heather did these types of things to her. I couldn't stop myself. I pulled her into a hug and she cried into my shoulder. I stroked her hair comforting her while my other hand rested at her waist.

That's it; I'm talking to Heather _tomorrow. This has gone way too far. _Don't worry Astrid; I'm going to help you…

_**Phew, that took a long time to type up. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, bet you can't wait for the next one! This is kind of a cliff hanger but it's not. Sorry am I confusing you? I'll stop, don't worry. Anyway guys, till next time…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Unpopular CH3**_

_**Oh my gosh, I can't believe we are at chapter 3 already! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, viewed, followed this story! It means a lot, especially the reviews and here's a reply to one of the reviews:**_

_**Hmm well it's not all of them and the only ones that are being 'forced' are Hiccup and Jack because otherwise Heather will hurt someone that's very close to them. Guess you just have to read until it happens I guess. Anyway, on with the chapter!**_

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Me and Astrid were still hugging in the same position. It's not that late, it's about 4. Oh crap I better get her home. "Astrid, come on, I'll take you home, let's go." She nodded and I supported her while she stood up. But then she ended up on her knees again, clutching her side. Oh gods, I hated seeing her in pain, it hurts me as much as it hurts her, maybe even more than herself. Ok that's it; I'm just going to pick her up. So I did, bridal style. Oh crap I don't even know where she lives, I know I'll take her to mine, so then I can clean her wound. Hopefully dad isn't home otherwise it will be embarrassing.

Just got to my house and luckily my father isn't home. Phew he can be really irritating sometimes just like my idiotic mates. Jesus I need to sort all my friendships out. Yeah uh Astrid kinda fell asleep in my arms so I just placed her on my bed. I ran and got the first aid kit and when I came back she was awake looking around the room nervously. I already rang her home to tell her guardian that she was safe and that she would be home when she's feeling better. She looked a bit confused, probably because this wasn't her house or her bedroom.

"Uh, hey Astrid." She looked up and nodded in reply. She suddenly pointed to the first aid I was holding and looked at me her face _basically _saying 'what's that?' "It's just a first aid kit so I could clean your wound because it seemed pretty fresh," I replied while walking over and sitting on the bed. "May I?" She nodded and lifted her shirt up slightly so I could clean it. While I was cleaning it I felt like such a fool, I should have stopped Heather in the first place when I had a chance. It's my entire fault; if I stopped her Astrid wouldn't have got hurt like this. I noticed her wincing slightly and I apologized over and over.

I finally wrapped her bruise in a bandage and packed away the first aid kit. Ooh luckily I took Astrid's bag with me so I handed it to her earlier. After that we were just sat on my bed with awkward silence. I then punched her shoulder lightly, "That was for running out during class," then I gave her a quick peck on the…her _lips?! _"That's for…everything else." I realised how nice it was kissing her, her lips were just so soft and gentle unlike Merida's who's were always rushing and she begged into the kiss. I started to lean in again and I quickly closed the gap. She was surprised at first but started to kiss back slowly while cupping my cheeks with her hands.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

OH MY GOD, am I seriously kissing _Hiccup Haddock? The 'Hiccup Haddock?!' _Wow his lips were just…amazing. I did kiss back for a few seconds but I pulled away blushing. I mean he shouldn't be doing this; he has a girlfriend who he loves! Well I _assume _he does because Hiccup wasn't known as a player. "I…uh…um better g-get home." He nodded and I walked out his door then through the front door. Oh crap I forgot something then I quickly ran back inside and asked if could use his phone. I rang my auntie and asked if she could pick me up from school because it was only a few minutes away. I thanked Hiccup and was about to go but he pulled me into a quick kiss, (again on the lips) and I stood there frozen, in shock but kind of pleased as well. I smirked at him before turning around and walking to school.

*At Astrid's home*

Ugh I'm glad to be home, I'm so tired like seriously and my side is still killing me but not as much, thanks Hiccup. Oh Hiccup, I still love you but you will never love me in that way. But seriously what were those kisses for? I mean yeah he was my first kiss ages ago but that was when we were like in year 8 I think it was. (Ages: 12-13) Wow that was ages ago, but then he became popular and everything then he got a girlfriend and then she stopped him hanging out with me so yeah, we _used _to be pretty good friends when we were younger but when high school came he just _bullied _me like everyone else in this stupid town! Ok calm down, don't want anything bad happening. Suddenly Stormfly jumped on my lap, surprising me. Oh well at least she cheered me up. I noticed a piece of paper sticking out my bag so I grabbed it.

It read:

_My number: ***********_

_Call/text me _

_-Hiccup_

Wow really cheesy Haddock, really cheesy. Wait this is amazing; it gives me a chance to finally get a phone! Yes! That's it; I'm dragging my auntie into town on Saturday.

*Skips to Saturday*

Me and Auntie.E were currently looking in a phone shop for the perfect phone. I then got suggested an iphone 5s and gladly accepted. I got Emma to sort out the bills and everything while I got my charger and headphones ready. OMG can't wait to set this baby up!

*Few hours later. At home*

This phone is actually the best thing I have ever got in my whole life! I have snap chat and everything. Obviously I have no friends on it yet. Oh well, I'll text Hiccup later, first I just need to find that piece of paper….

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Ok I am like so bored. My father is out and all my friends are busy except Merida but I was kind of planning to break up with her today because these past days I have been thinking. I finally realised me and Merida have like NOTHING in common so yeah. Get ready Merida, you are getting dumped girl! No? No I'll stop. Speak of the devil my phone's ringing and guess who it is? It's Merida.

(On the phone convo)

H: _Hey Mer look I have something important to tell you, I'm breaking up with you, sorry._

M: _Wait what do you mean?_

H: _I mean that we're splitting up. Im being serious we have like nothing in common._

M: _Ok I understand. Look I gotta go so um bye._

H: _Bye._

Yeah she's upset, I could hear her voice cracking. Oops oh well. Hey look Astrid's text me.

AS: _Hey I appreciate the random note with your number on it. _

HI: _Yeah…sorry about that. Anyway so I'm officially single._

AS: _Yeah cool…wait what?! My face is literally like this: _

_:O. You broke up with Merida?! Why?!_

HI: _well thanks for that amazing enthusiasm but we had nothing in common and I realised I was in love with someone else. Hey come meet me, at the park please._

AS: _Uh ok, see you there then._

This is it; I'm finally going to tell her how I feel. I hope this works…

I'm finally at the park, waiting for Astrid. Then I saw her, a wide smile appeared on my face. She saw me and smirked and sat down next to me. "Hey"

"Hey how you doing Haddock?"

"Yeah I'm good, so I wanted to tell you something. I uh broke up with Merida because I…I l-love y-you A-As-Astrid." She stared at me in shock. Great I told her too earlier, oh no. She seemed to be day dreaming so I picked her up and took her to my house. She'll probably accuse me of kid-napping her but nah oh well.

Finally, we're in my room and she came out of here 'dreamland'. This is it Haddock, make your move, _now._ I started to speak but was cut off when a pair of lips landed on mine. Oh gods, she was kissing me. I smiled and made it deeper, pulling her closer. She pulled away, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that with you Haddock." I smirked and pulled her back, leading her to the bed.

I laid down on my back while she straddled herself on top of me. I pulled her close to my lips and kissed her again, this time making it deeper than before. This lasted for a few minutes before we pulled away so we could breathe. Our fore heads were touching, enjoying every moment of this. "So Astrid," I continued, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Heather was probably going to kill me for this but I don't care because she's the one who shoved that huge bruise onto her side. She opened her mouth and said…

_**Geez, glad that's over. Oh hey guys thought I would update you, sorry if this chapter is lame, hope you enjoy it. Hmm what do you think Astrid will say to that question? Best cliff hanger EVER! Like I said in my other story, 'All the Changes' I was thinking, should I do a fanfic where Astrid is the useless one and Hiccup is the short-tempered one but based in Viking times. I was also thinking if I did that, Astrid would be a Haddock and Hiccup would be a Hofferson. Tell me what you guys think of that idea, please. Thanks hope you keep enjoy reading my stories. Anyway, till next time…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Unpopular CH4**_

* * *

_**Hey guys, thank you all so much for the reviews on this story, I really appreciate it! Also a shout out to…**_

_**Azizi09: Sorry to be a pain but I am a little bit confused. Do you mean I should get the original HTTYD characters to talk more/involved? If you want I can do that, it's just I got a bit confused. Please continue with the support and review whenever possible! Thanks!**_

_**Anyway on with the 4**__**th**__** chapter!**_

* * *

**Astrid's P.O.V**

I opened my mouth and was about to say yes, but I froze. I really want to say yes but I can't I mean what if Heather and Merida accuse me of 'stealing' him from them. I don't want _that_ to happen, but I really want to be with Hiccup. Ugh this is so confusing! Wait what am I saying, I shouldn't care what other people think of me, I shouldn't let them get to me. "_Yes_" Hiccup suddenly jumped up with joy, with me falling flat faced on the bed. He finally realised and helped me up. "Uhh sorry, I was just excited that you…" I cut him off by giving him a peck on the lips then he smirked. It's currently 3pm on Saturday. Huh guess I'm staying here for a bit then unless…oh crap! I need to get home to Stormfly! "Hiccup, is it ok if I go to mine, you can come with me if you want but it'll be a long ride on the bus." He smiled and nodded and took my hand and dragged me all the way to the bus stop.

_***On the bus***_

We just paid for our bus tickets and look for a place to sit. I found one and was about to drag Hiccup towards it but instead I hid behind him. At first he looked confused but then he looked forward and saw _them_. It was the 'big nine' obviously without him. Hiccup suddenly took off his zipped up hoodie and passed it to me. "Put it on; hide your face with the hood up. Sit near the front; I'll be back in a minute." I nodded and did what he told me to do. Luckily the 'big nine' didn't notice Hiccup give me the jacket. Please to gods Hiccup, do not start a scene.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Great, all my 'popular' friends are on the bus, including that horrible…_idiot Heather_. I was obviously cursing in my mind but I'm not going to shout it out. Jack saw me and gestured for me to come over. They were all chatting with each other. I could tell that Merida was avoiding eye contact with me, well I would if she dumped me but I dumped her so…it makes sense. I just sat down next to Jack, who was furthest away from the other guys. I sighed heavily and sunk back in my seat, while glaring at Heather. Jack noticed this and nudged me play fully. Obviously me being annoyed I sent a death glare towards him and he put his hands up in defence. Seriously you should never and I mean never make a Haddock angry. He sighed and just sat in his seat. "What's up, you can trust me ya know, especially if it's about Heather and the 'bullying' thing."

Ugh he is such…a sidekick. I mean he usually knows what I'm thinking, it kinda creeps me out. "Yes it is," I replied coldly. "She's taken it too far, come to the back, I'll explain everything." He nodded and stood up, walking to the far end of the bus. I sat next to him and explained everything from Astrid running out of science to the huge bruise on her side.

"Wow, why would she do that?! I mean, I know Heather doesn't like Astrid but I never knew she would take it this far."

"Exactly what I was thinking." My phone vibrated and I saw a message from Astrid. I looked to her seat and saw her by the window…outside. I said bye to Jack and ran out the bus. When it was out of sight, I walked over to Astrid and wrapped my arms around her waist, my forehead resting on her shoulder. She returned it with a quick squeeze and let go, dragging me to her house.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

We finally got to my house and obviously Hiccup dropped his jaw in amazement. His whole house probably fitted in the kitchen and living room. Yep my house is _big_. Thank god my auntie is at work. "So should we go inside?" he nodded and I dragged him inside.

"Hey Stormfly!" She ran towards me and I picked her up and gave her a hug. She licked my cheek in return then she saw Hiccup. "Go on girl, go play with your toys or something." She growled in response then jumped out of my arms and ran away, sliding on the hard wooden floor. Hiccup was just casually looking around my _huge_ house. "Wow, I'm not being offensive or anything but I never knew you had a house _this _big." I snorted in amusement and laughed. "Follow me." I walked towards the back door and went behind Hiccup. "Now close your eyes." He raised his eyebrows but did it anyway. I know what I was going to do; I'm going to push him in the swimming pool. Yeah I forgot to tell you that, it's massive. Luckily it's sunny today. He's so going to enjoy this! Probably not but oh well. I got him standing by the edge but not too close. "Right just stay there a sec but eyes closed!" he chuckled but didn't realise what I was going to do. I went behind him about 20 centimetres away and started running. Not too fast but not too slow. "Ok Astrid what are you doing?" "Nothing!" I snickered quietly and finally pushed him in. Yes it worked! His head popped up to the surface and sent me a teasing frown. I sat on the edge, swinging my feet across the water. He smirked and swam over to me. He stood up but I was a little bit higher than him. He came close and I gave him a quick peck on his lips but he pulled me back in, making the kiss deeper, his hands resting on each side of my legs. It didn't take me long to return it. I was about to make it deeper when he grabbed my upper legs and pulled me into the water. Hmm so you're going to play that game are you? Then bring it on!

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Ha, I just dragged Astrid into the pool with me, serves her right for pushing me in. She just popped out of the water and I swam around innocently. I heard splashing behind me so I turned around to be contacted with huge waves of water.

_***1 hour later…***_

Me and Astrid were still messing around in the pool. After a few minutes she got out and grabbed 2 towels. I just stayed in the pool floating around, casually. She suddenly just jumped back in missing me by a few inches, taking me by surprise. She started laughing and didn't notice me swim in front of her. I shut her up by kissing her. It lasted for a few minutes. I smirked before her saying, "Your…such…a…jerk…" I chuckled before hugging her tightly. I wrapped her legs around my waist and walked out the pool, her clutching on tightly. I set her down gently on a seat and went to check my phone. I was about to put it away when it started ringing. I answered:

_HI: Hello?_

_HE: Hiccup, I know about you and Astrid…_

* * *

_**Dun Dun DUUUUNNNNN! Oh no Heather has found out about them, what do you think will happen next! How did she find out?! Oh how I love cliff hangers. Oh guys, hope you have checked out my new story, another chapter should be up in a few hours. Sorry if this chapter is lame and short, hope you enjoy! Stay tuned until the next chapter! Till next time guys…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Unpopular CH5**_

_**Hey guys, here is another chapter for you guys! I need to ask you a question, should I include more of the original characters from HTTYD? For example, the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout? Please tell me in the reviews or pm or whatever. Anyway on with the chapter! **_

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Oh no geez how does Heather know?!

HI: _What are you talking about Heather?_

HE: _OMG I'm joking ha-ha chill out I really got you there didn't I? Oh sorry I can't stop laughing. Woo anyway got to go so I guess I'll see you at school_? _**(A/N: Sorry guys, I bet you didn't see that coming…)**_

HI: _Ok see ya. _Ok she just hung up, phew that was close, but I have to be safe, sooner or later Jack will end up telling Heather. I don't want Astrid getting hurt badly again. Its currently 4 but it's not that dark. Guess what time it is? Swimming time! My clothes were just getting dryer, oh well. Oh no Astrid's asleep; I know what I'll do. *evil smirk* I pick her up gently then walk near the deep end but not too deep, so I drop her in and she pops out of the water in surprise. I was laughing my head off, oh gods I should stop my stomach is starting to hurt. After I was done with my 'laughing' fit I sent a playful smirk when I saw her get out. She looked…oh no she looked…really…really angry. "I'm gonna get you Haddock!" Yep that's my cue to start running, I knew that she was joking; it was pretty funny watching her chase me from behind.

After a few minutes, we ended up in Astrid's room, out of breath and breathing heavily. Phew her house is big! Damn so is her room! Geez it's huge, it has a queen sized double bed, 55inch flat screen TV, a desk with a beast computer on it, plus a wardrobe and a chest of draws. Woah they must have costs loads! I'll ask about that later…now I must pay attention to my girlfriend, I think she's lying on her side. "Hey Astrid, you okay?" I asked while sitting up, weight on my forearms and elbows. She didn't respond, why, she isn't…oh she's…asleep. Ugh I totally knew that! Maybe…no…I didn't. Oh well I better get home so I with that I left a note for Astrid and walked home.

_***Next day at school, it was a Monday***_

**Astrid's P.O.V**

I'm at school now, trying to avoid Hiccup, just acting like my normal self. I had science 5th lesson for an hour before we go home, oh great. Yes if you're wondering I do have my phone, I just don't really use it except from texting Hiccup and my auntie. My bruise still hurts but it's healing quickly. I'm glad, I always had to hide it while we got changed for pe, and it wasn't that hard. It's end of form, so now I'm on my way to Science. Yay best lesson ever!

I'm sat down in class, not everyone is here, except from me, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout. The twins were arguing, Fishlegs was studying and Snotlout was taking pictures of them, I'm guessing he's posting them online. They waved to me and I waved shyly back. I walked over to my seat, waiting patiently for Hiccup to come in. I was reading until my light was blocked by something, actually _someone_. I looked up to see Hiccup standing their casually, minding his own business. I knew he was doing this on purpose. I smirked playfully, deciding how to punish him. I just got up, grabbed my things, putting my best, 'leave me alone' look on my face, making sure Hiccup could see and I walked out the class door, waiting outside. I was trying not to laugh but I couldn't stop it. I quickly turned it to coughing when I heard my classroom door shut. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a boy wearing skinny jeans. Yep it's Hiccup alright. I decided to meet him half way. When we met each other in the corridor I burst out laughing. Hiccup sent me a bewildered expression until he finally figured it out that I was messing with him. I was laughing so much that I had to lean against the wall for support. "Your face in there, oh my god…" I abruptly stopped laughing when Hiccup kissed me. Oh god why here? I pulled away quickly to see a smirk on his face. "That shut you up didn't it?" I narrowed my eyes at him while gesturing to him to move away but he just came closer. I didn't realise I had dropped my books until he had me pinned against the wall, hugging me tightly. I tried to push him away but his grip tightened each time so I just hugged him back. He pulled away slightly leaning his forehead against mine breathing heavily. I quickly moved my eyes around to see if anyone was watching. It was all clear! I lifted his chin so we were making eye contact while I started to lean in, slowly. He met me half way so our lips touched. They moved in sync, with passion. I moved my arms to lock around his neck while he moved his to wrap them around my waist.

We both pulled away breathing heavily. I smiled up at him, while he loosened his grip. We both pulled away, about to walk back in the classroom. He grabbed my books for me while I straightened out my clothes. "I'm just going to my locker, tell miss where I am please," I told him. He nodded and walked into the classroom while I began my walk to my locker. I got there in a few minutes just getting my other science book out. I was about to close it but I felt something the side of my head then darkness surrounded me.

…

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Its 10 minutes until the end of the lesson and Astrid still isn't back yet. I mean she was just going to her locker! It doesn't take that long! Her bag is still here and everything, including her phones and keys to her house. Luckily I know he pin for her phone, she told me in case of emergencies. This is kind of like one. I haven't done a lot of work because I am worrying too much. I was tapping my pencil against the table impatiently, watching the clock, waiting it to signal the end of the school day. No, I've had enough; I'm going to look for her. I put my bag around my shoulders and grabbed Astrid's. I pushed my chair back where it scraped across the floor. Some students looked in my direction but got back to their work, not really interested in what I was doing. Well that's a first. I walked up to my teacher's desk. She looked up and mouthed me, 'what's wrong?' She wasn't speaking because we were in a middle of a test. It was a practice one so it wasn't that important. I showed her Astrid's bag and gestured to the door. She hesitated at first but nodded so I left as quickly as I could. Once I was in the corridor, I ran all the way to Astrid's locker, it wasn't that far. The teachers that I had past gave me weird looks but I ignored them. Okay her locker is just around the…corner. I stopped quickly when I saw a body on the floor by Astrid's locker. No, it can't be. Without hesitating I ran towards the body, realising it _was _Astrid. I slid to a halt and knelt down beside her. I pulled her onto my lap, checking her for any injuries. I sighed in relief when I didn't find any but I froze when I felt something warm on my chest. Astrid's head was on my chest…oh god. I turned her ever so gently to see a long cut along the side of her head. It was deep but not too much. That's when I realised there was blood on her hand. She must of held it there to keep her blood in. "Astrid?" I whispered. No response, she didn't even flinch or anything. "Astrid!" I shouted, loud enough for the whole school to hear. My science teacher must have heard me because she came running around the corner until she stopped, gasping at the sight in front of her. I clutched Astrid to me tightly, hugging her, my tears falling onto her pale face. "Hello? Ambulance please," I heard a teacher say. There was a crowd gathering around me but they stood away. "Hiccup?" a man spoke softly. I looked up to see mine and Astrid's form tutor, Mr Brian. I gulped, knowing I was in trouble. I was about to reply until I heard sirens. My eyes widen, so I gently picked up Astrid and rushed down the stairs, to the paramedics. They asked me what happened so I explained everything I knew. They let get in the ambulance with her. We were soon on our way to the hospital.

_**Oh my god, I am so SORRY for not updating for SO LONG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I love you guys! Anyway, till next time. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Unpopular CH6**_

**Omniscient P.O.V**

After a few hours of the incident, Hiccup was panicking, strolling up and down in the waiting room, millions of thoughts going around his head. The receptionist had told him he could see Astrid in half an hour but it's been way longer than that. He couldn't sit still, the thought of Astrid being badly injured killed him inside. He stormed up to the desk, slamming his fist on the side. "How long is this going to take?!" he shouted at the girl behind the desk. While he was agitated, she stayed completely calm. "Sir, please calm down." He grabbed his hair is frustration, pulling slightly. "How can I calm down?! My _girlfriend _is _unconscious_ with a deep cut on the side of her head!" The girl at the desk quickly typed something into the computer, scanning the screen for information. "You can go see her now, room 375, floor 20." Hiccup glared at her obviously not listening to what she had to say. "When can I go…wait what did you say?" he asked. The woman sighed before repeating, "Room 375, floor 20. Take the elevator or the stairs." Hiccup's eyes widen before sprinting down the corridor, getting to the elevator in the fastest running speed possible or that's how it felt like anyway. He quickly jumped in and pressed the button that said 20 on it. After a few seconds, the doors opened revealing a whole new floor. There will people sitting on chairs, waiting to be seen. On a sign it said 'rooms 370 to 375'. Hiccup kept following the signs until he came by Astrid's door. He quickly looked into the window and sure enough, there was Astrid lying unconscious in the hospital bed. Hiccup breathed deeply, calming himself a little before entering the room. He shut the door gently as possible then walked over to the chair that was right next to her bed. "Oh gods," he whispered. He buried his head in his hands, peeking up to see the frail body not moving. "Astrid wake up, please, what happened to you. I wish I could swap places with you; you don't deserve to be there in that bed. I should…" he couldn't finish when he burst into tears, staining the sheets on the bed. He quickly wiped his tears away, grabbing Astrid's hand in both of his. Suddenly the door swung open and in came a doctor with a clip board in his hand. "Oh, hello," he said while noticing Hiccup. "You must be Astrid's boyfriend, correct?" Hiccup nodded. "Well I have very disappointing news about Astrid. Since the cut on her head was so deep, it caused her to go into a coma otherwise known as a deep, _deep _sleep. There is a slight chance that she might wake up but there is a bigger chance that she will _not_. I hope she does. I'm sorry," he then left, leaving the 2 alone. Hiccup sighed sadly when he heard the news, but he knew Astrid was strong and he would be here for when she wakes up.

It had been a full month, _**(A/N: sorry for the HUGE time skip) **_since Astrid had been in the coma for the first time. Hiccup was there every day and night, waiting for her to wake up. He hardly ate, drank or slept. He had lost a lot of weight but still wasn't too skinny. It was currently a school day, Thursday actually, and of course the school had allowed Hiccup to stay with Astrid until she woke up. Astrid's auntie had come in every other day only because she had her work to do. But, Hiccup had promised as soon as Astrid wakes up, he will call her. The school had sent Hiccup some work but he had just thrown it in the bin. He had no time to do stupid work, plus he didn't care about school until he got together with Astrid. The doctors had said that when they unplug the machine that helps her breath, she should be able to breathe again on her own. If she doesn't she will die. They're doing it today actually; Hiccup was just waiting for them.

Hiccup's eyes snapped open to the sound of the door opening. 'I must have fallen asleep,' he thought. The doctor gestured to the plug of the machine and Hiccup nodded. He switched it off, both of them watching Astrid's chest. After a few seconds nothing happened but they gasped when they saw her chest rise up and down on its own. Hiccup let out a breath that he didn't even realise he was holding. The doctor smiled while going out of the room, taking the machine with him. Hiccup checked the time on his phone. It was 10pm, jeez how long was he asleep? "Come on, Astrid, I need you awake. I can't and won't do anything without you. I can't imagine my life without you. Without you in my life, I will be…nothing." Hiccup sighed 50% sure that he wasn't going to get an answer. Hopefully she wakes up soon, he thought then rested his forehead on the bed and fell asleep.

_**Sorry for short chapter guys, I'm trying not to rush it but tell me if you want Astrid to wake up soon or in a few chapters. Tell me in reviews or pm me so other readers won't know. You guys are amazing! Till next time…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Unpopular CH7**_

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

It was a new week of school, Astrid's auntie got the week off so I was able to go back to school. It's a Wednesday, the first day I am going back since Astrid first went into hospital. It wasn't my choice; the teachers decided that I _had _to come back because I was falling behind…_a lot_. I mean yeah, I understand school is important and all that but Astrid means _everything _to me. I was just walking through the school gates, head hung low, my hands shoved into my pockets on my hoodie. We're not really supposed to wear hoodies but who cares? The teachers should know what I am going through, they won't care as long as I am okay, physically. If _anyone _and I mean if _anyone _annoys me I'm just going to…ugh. I don't even know, I'm worrying too much! Out of the corner of my eye I saw my _friends_. You know the _big nine_. Well big eight now, I'm not going to them today. Actually I meant _not for a long time_. They were all staring at me sympathetically while Heather was just smirking. I huffed and continued my walk to my first class, looking at the ground. Loads of teachers passed me on my way, it seemed like they were checking if I was okay. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused on why _most of them _were looking at me. I just shrugged my shoulders, thinking about Astrid the rest of the way.

It was now lunch time, just had 2 lessons then break then another 2 lessons and now lunch. I don't even know what I had; to be honest I don't even care. I wasn't paying attention. I always sat at the back, not my regular seat. The teachers allowed it; they didn't bother with asking me questions either. I'm grateful for that. After each lesson had finished, I mumbled a small thanks to the teachers while they all just smiled softly at me. I was on a big table, it could fit five people on but I was all alone. I preferred it. My arms were crossed on the table, my forehead resting on top of them. I had nothing else to do. I heard loads of whispers behind me but I ignored them. The bell finally went for form to begin. My chair scraped across the floor as I stood up, I began to walk to my classroom where form was. I felt thousands of pairs of eyes right on _me_. It's odd, usually there were loads of people chatting with each other but the room was oddly silent. It was so silent I could probably hear a pin drop. Oh well, who cares. They are probably thinking about me anyway. I don't need their sympathy. When I got inside the building, a _less popular _boy came over to me. He had a giant smirk plastered on his face. I did not like the look of it. Suddenly he grabbed me by my hood of my jacket and pulled me to face him. He was slightly smaller than me but he had the muscles…I didn't. I sighed, I know who this is. It's Jack. A few years ago he tried to get into the big nine but we all declined it. He has been fighting ever since, that's why he's so popular. Not as much as me though. "What do you want Jack?" I growled. He shrugged still smirking at me. "Just thought I would pay a little visit to my _buddy_." I narrowed my eyes at him, sending him a glare. "I'm not your _buddy_. Now leave me alone." I turned around and started to walk to my class again. I heard a mumble then something hit me in the back of the head. I abruptly stopped and turned to see Jack clenching his fists. "Come on, Hiccup! Fight! You're not going anywhere!" I thought for a moment then nodded. I chucked my bag somewhere in the distance, clenching my fists as well, circling him. He sent punches in all directions but I just avoided them easily. By the time he was down, he was breathing heavily. I punched his gut and he knelt down gasping for air. "That's what I thought," I told him. I turned to go pick up my bag, gods I'm going to get into trouble for this. "Where's…y-your…wimpy…g-girlfriend," he wheezed. I froze in my spot. Nobody talks like that about Astrid, _nobody_. I turned around and launched myself at him. I was repeatedly punching his face. "Don't talk about Astrid like that, ever!" I shouted in between punches. I didn't realise I was being dragged off by someone until I realised I was on my two feet. I tried to launch at Jack again but somebody held me back. "Hiccup, come on, he isn't worth it. Calm down!" I kept struggling until I realised something. I need to go see Astrid! I stopped and got out of the persons grip, grabbed my bag and just ran straight out of school, to the hospital.

I was now in Astrid's room. She was still in a coma; the doctors said if she doesn't come out of it soon, she will die. I was just sat in the chair that was next to her bed. I was holding her hand tightly in mine. I was just replaying the memories that happened in school today, I had told Astrid about it but of course she didn't respond. "Astrid," I said, my voice cracking. I was choking back sobs so don't blame me ok? Ok. "Please, I need you to wake up. I miss you…so much. I beat up a guy because that's how much I love you. I have to go to school tomorrow but I will think about you every second of my life until you wake up. I gotta go home now but I promise after school, I will visit you. I love you." I got up and kissed her forehead lightly. I grabbed my things and began to walk out the door. I took a quick glance over to her before shutting her door softly and I began my slow walk home.

_**Hey guys, another chapter for you! Sorry it's been so long but I have a few ideas for this story so stay tuned. Sorry if this is short but I just really want to start the next chapter! Ooh before I go, if you guys have twitter, go follow me at CosmicStories99! Updates will go on there guys, till next time…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Unpopular CH8**_

It was now a Thursday and I just left my house to go to school. Today, I'm not going to even acknowledge anyone because Astrid might _die_. The doctors rang me up last night, just after I left the hospital actually. They told me if she doesn't wake up by Sunday, she won't make it. I nearly cried when I was on the phone, but being brave I just bit my lip, said thank you and then hung up. On the way to school I usually pass Heather's house. Sometimes I see her coming out but I always avoid her. I think I know who did it, I think it was _her_. I haven't said anything though. I don't really want to cause an argument. Today I was just in front of Heather's house when she came out. I widen my eyes and begin to walk faster, putting my hood up. Hopefully she doesn't recognise me.

I just got to school and if you're wondering, no Heather didn't see me. I just hid from her. With nothing else to do, I just began to walk to my first class which was…ugh…Science. That lesson is probably now my least favourite, maybe because Astrid isn't here. I try to not show my emotions in school but it's kind of difficult. I mean yeah, people have told me that they're thinking about me but the thing is…they aren't…how do I say it nicely? They are not popular. But I'm starting to think, the people that nobody notices, are they actually nicer? I'm starting to agree with my own opinion. That's a good thing…right? Anyway, I was now in my science class, waiting for the teacher to come in and start the lesson. Everyone was ready sitting down with all the stuff that we needed. Most of my classmates were looking at me with a sad smile while the others slouched in their seats, looking bored as ever. Then again, I was slouching in my seat. I sighed heavily, digging straight into my pocket, getting my phone out. I unlocked it checking if I had any notifications. Of course I didn't, I never talked to anyone now. I mean, what's the point, I don't get along with anyone else. Well except from Jack, not the guy I beat up the other day, the one from the big nine. But ever since Astrid…went into hospital…I kind of separated myself from everyone else. I quickly just shoved my phone into my hoodies pocket only because my teacher came in.

It was now lunch and I'm alone…_as usual_. But I better get used to it until Astrid wakes up. As soon as she does, she is totally staying off school for a _week_ and so am _I _so I can spend some time with her _and _look after her. Again I had my head buried into my hands, ignoring the people in the cafeteria chatting away. I was about to fall asleep until I shot up when I heard a chair moving across from me. While I turned to the person who sat down, I started to narrow my eyes. I widened them when I saw who it was. It was Mr Brian, mine and Astrid's form tutor. I decreased the size of my eyes while I hugged my bag to my chest. Yeah I moved my bag to the table and hugged it. Got a problem? "Hiccup…I've noticed you haven't talked to anyone these past few weeks. Are you sure you're okay?" I just nodded my head, avoiding eye contact. He sighed before getting up and assumingly walking to the staff room. Well that was…awkward. Unexpectedly the room suddenly went silent, obviously staring at something. I thought they were all staring at me so I stood up. But when I turned around, there was my science teacher with a phone in her hand. It looked familiar, wait that was _my phone_! I must have left it in the class room. I quickly took it out of her outstretched hand and was about to storm off but I froze when I looked at the screen of my phone. Someone was calling me…the number looked familiar. I quickly decided to answer it, not caring that I was in the middle of the cafeteria. "H-Hello?" I stuttered. "Hello, is this Hiccup Haddock?" the voice asked, defiantly a female. "Y-Yes it is. May I ask, who's calling?" I looked around nervously, frozen in my spot but wanting to get away from the students at the same time. "Ah, great. This is Doctor Jones calling from the hospital. I have some very good news but also bad news. What would you like to hear first?" I widened my eyes, thinking about what the bad news would be. "Uh…the good news I guess." I heard papers being moved then footsteps followed right after from the other end of the line. "Ok well the good news is that Astrid has woken up but I'm afraid she has no memory of you. I asked her who her boyfriend was and she said this other name, which was defiantly not yours. I think it was Blake…no it was…Jayden. Yes that's it Jayden." From hearing the news, my eyes threatened to let out tears but I held them in. After a few minutes of silence I finally replied. "Will I be able to see her?" While asking this I slowly started to walk out the cafeteria, getting outside then running towards the gates. "If you wish. I will have to be on my way but I shall meet you in her room when you get here." Then there was a long beep, indicating he had cut the line. I choked back a sob on my way to the hospital. I can't believe it, I missed her _waking up_ and she doesn't even _remember me_! Who was this…_Jayden _guy anyway? Well, I'll find out as I soon as I get there. It will _not _take long. Hopefully I will be able to jog her memory back to what it was…_hopefully_…

_**Well hello my dear readers! Sorry if this is short, hope you liked it! And sorry for not updating for years! I kinda even surprised myself with that ending. It kinda came out on its own…know what I mean? Anyway guys, till next time…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Unpopular CH9**_

I was now at the hospital, just outside Astrid's room actually. I took a deep breath and opened the door, walking inside. I immediately saw that a doctor was checking her over. I choked back sobs, seeing her weakened state. I stumbled over to the chair next to her bed, dropping down onto it. When the doctor turned and saw me, she gave me a sad smile, wait that's Doctor Jones. "Hello Hiccup," she said. I just responded with a small wave, loss for words. "I-Is she o-okay?" I managed to choke out. The doctor sighed, heavily. Oh gods, that isn't good. "Well she's stable but sleeping. But the funny thing is, she hasn't been asking for Jayden anymore. She was talking about him earlier but that's about it. But I am positive if you are able to show her…some _pictures _of you two being together then she _might _remember." My face lit up for a moment of hearing that but just responded with a small nod. noticed the state I was in so she quickly left the room after doing one last little check on Astrid. My eyes followed her until she left the room. I quickly turned to face Astrid, pulling my chair closer to the bed, as quietly as possible. I grabbed her hand and entwined my fingers with hers. She looks peaceful sleeping, her chest rising up and down in even motions. Watching her sleep makes a yawn erupt from my mouth. I decide to lay my forehead on our hands, my eyes shut slowly.

I was woken up by someone…_poking me?_ I looked slowly with a frown on my face. I opened my mouth to start arguing with the person who woke me up but as soon as I made eye contact, I froze. I know those eyes, shiny aqua blue ones…it's…Astrid! I widen my eyes and she just smiles back at me. "ASTRID!" I shouted happily. I grabbed her quickly yet gently and pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping my arms around her waist. I don't care if she remembers me or not…I miss hugging her. When I felt she didn't hug back as tighter I resisted the urge to bury my head into her neck. I pulled away to see her staring at me awkwardly. "Uh hi," she replied nervously. Why is she…oh. _Oh, _she doesn't remember me…I forgot. "Um…who are you? A-Am I supposed to know you?" I nodded quickly. I decided to tell her the truth…if I could. "Yeah, my name's Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock. We're a cou-" I couldn't say it, if I said we were a couple she would probably freak out. "We're…what?" She asked. I sighed heavily, rubbing my forehead in frustration before resting my hands in my lap. "We're…best friends," I choked out. In response she just nodded her head. I then grabbed her hands in both of mine, the nerves in my arms tingling at the feeling. "But I will do anything I can to help you get your memories back okay?" All she did was lower her head, a sad look on her face. I sighed, grabbing her chin and making her look at me. "Hey," I said in my _soft tone_. Pfft, if I even had one. "You're going to be okay…" I saw the tears stinging her eyes until she finally let them free and launched at me, trapping me in a hug. I could feel her sobbing on my shoulder. I didn't know what else to do so I just rubbed her back in soothing motions, responding to what I call…a _death _hug. No I'm serious, she's hugging me son tight, I can't breathe! She finally loosened a little, noticing me trying to get my hair back in. As a joke I took a deep breath of air and let it all out again. She giggled pulling away a little, studying my facial expressions. "You know?" She asked. I shrugged gesturing her to go on. "If you really _are _my best friend, then…you're the best." I smiled widely, showing my teeth. "Thanks that's why I'm your _only _best friend," I replied with a playful smirk. She shook her head, laughing. 'Do it now Hiccup, kiss her!' 'No I can't, she won't respond to it!' Oh great, now my heart and mind were having an argument. 'Let's find out then!' My heart took over so I decided to lean in but before I was able to kiss her, she turned her head and looked at the picture I had set up of me and her. She leant over as best she could, grabbing the picture and studying it. I smiled when I saw what it was. It was me and her, in the park. We were just walking around when I decided just to take a selfie.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Astrid and I had just got to my house after school. We decided to go to the park so we got changed, grabbed our phones and left. When we got to the park we just took a walk. After a bit I grabbed her hand and enlaced, my fingers with hers, swinging them back and forth. It was quite peaceful, no kids around, hardly anyone actually. Then an idea popped into my head. I stopped, pulling Astrid with me. She looks confused before she saw my expression. She then started to narrow her eyes at me. "What are you thinking?" she asks, suspiciously. I smirked before digging my hand into my jeans, pulling my phone out of the pocket. She then gasps when I approach her with the camera ready. "Hiccup, no! You know how much I hate selfies!" She yells. I wiggled my eyebrows at her, asking her if I could. She kept shaking her head at me. When I wouldn't stop, she pulled her hand free and started to run as fast as she could._

_She knew that was a mistake, I could easily catch up to her. I began sprinting towards her disappearing figure. In a matter of seconds I was behind her. I made her stop by picking her up bridal style followed by a squeal. Not from me, from her. She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck, holding on for dear life. "You know that was a mistake," I told her. Astrid just shrugged before catching her breath back. When she looked back at my face, she started snickering. I was pouting, I really wanted a picture of me and she so I could get it framed. "Come on, please? Just one picture?" She thought about it before sighing in defeat. With great difficulty I passed her my phone, holding it in her right hand. I stopped walking and faced the camera with her. We both smiled, widely. She took the picture then locked my phone, facing me again. "Happy now?" I nodded quickly before capturing her lips on mine. This is the best day ever…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

That was a pretty great day; I miss her…so much. The doctors said that she could go back to school on Monday. That's it, if she doesn't remember our relationship by this time next week…I'm going to tell her…_the truth…_

_**Heya guys, hope you enjoy another chapter! Sorry if it's short. I'm currently still working on another chapter for FHDT so I would love if you would check it out! Thanks, it means a lot, also the support! Anyway guys, till next time…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Unpopular CH10**_

_**WOO! CHAPTER 10 ALREADY! Uh, carry on reading…**_

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

It has been a week since Astrid woke up. So yes, it was a Thursday. If you're wondering, Astrid has gained _most _of her memory back. By _most _I mean she knows nothing about me and her being in a relationship. But I don't understand! She manages to remember _EVERYTHING _else! She has also realised that this guy…_Jayden_…is not actually her 'boyfriend'. Oh don't worry, I'm not complaining. I'm happy. It's a Thursday but neither I nor Astrid is going to school today. She's staying off today and I'm going to her house to look after her. We already sorted out. Right well I better go get dressed.

I was now ready to leave to go to Astrid's. I'm getting the bus because her house is pretty far away. I had pretty casual clothes on, black jeans, white and black vans shirt, red beanie and my red vans, plus a jacket. Well, I better get going.

I was now at Astrid's; we were just sat in her room, watching TV. There was little space between us; I had to resist the urge to go closer. The TV then unexpectedly turns off, as well as the lights. "Ah…_crap_…" Astrid moans. She then gets up, walks over to the light switch and uses it. But nothing happens. "Great…Hiccup?" she asks me.

"Yeah?" I respond. I see her figure walk back towards the bed slowly. In a few seconds I felt the bed dip. I sensed her scoot closer to me, under the blanket. "We got a power cut…"she moans. I just gave her a confused look.

"Yeah…I kinda figured that. It isn't a problem…is it?" I ask. She freezes before coming even closer, burying her head under my arm. "I don't like the dark," she mumbled. My mouth formed an 'o' before wrapping my arms tightly around her, which she gladly returned.

"Don't worry Astrid," I said my grip on her tightening. "I'll look after you." She looked up at me and from the little light we had, I saw her smile. I got lost in her blue eyes. They were just…_beautiful_. I found myself leaning in and I couldn't stop myself. _I wouldn't_. I placed my lips on hers, kissing her softly.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

As soon as Hiccup kissed me, memories flooded my mind, _memories _of me and Hiccup. Wait I remember…Hiccup! The memories were my main ones that I wouldn't forget, the one where he asked me out, when he tried to take a selfie with me and when we first kissed at school. I remember everything! I pulled away slowly, blinking my eyes rapidly, trying to see clearly in the dark. "Hiccup?" I asked softly. He hummed in response, hugging me tighter. Wait…he's my boyfriend! I finally said the 3 words that I had wanted to say but I just couldn't remember why I wanted to say them. "I-I love you…" He just nodded before freezing. He looked up slowly, studying my face.

"Astrid…wait I need to ask you something." I just nodded, gesturing him to carry on. "What am I to you?" he looked serious, desperately wanting me to answer.

"Hmm…let me think about that," I joked, slightly smirking until I got serious again. "You're my boyfriend silly," I said with a smile. He gasped, widening his eyes. He quickly got his phone out before turning the torch on and setting it on my bed. He then quickly turned to face me. "Y-You r-remember?" he stuttered. I just nodded, sending him a big smile. He returned it before leaning in and quickly placing his lips on mine. I immediately kissed back. Our lips moved in sync, it was passionate. Soon my lungs gasped for air so I pulled back but I placed my forehead on Hiccup's. "Gods, I missed you…so much," he mumbled while he buried his head into my shoulder. I did the same. "Me too…" I replied. I then realised something…_what the heck happened to me?_

I better ask him. "Hiccup? What happened to me?" he looked up before sighing heavily. He shook his head, okay why isn't he telling me? "Let's not talk about this now. I just got you back and I wanna spend time with you." I nodded and relaxed into his touch. Soon I felt my eyes become heavy before I eventually fell asleep.

_**Hey guys, new chapter. Sorry it's short, just having a HUGE writer's block at the moment. Please message me if you have any ideas, I will take them into consideration. Thanks! Till next time…**_


End file.
